searching
by greenstar88
Summary: Rolleigns fic. My first! Mainly Romans pov and him coming to terms with his feelings for Seth.
1. Chapter 1

_/I can't be the glue that keeps this team together!/_

The words kept echoing in Roman's mind that night. He'd toss and turn, but sleep wouldn't come.

Surely their Shield persona's and on television performances, where just that. An act. But somewhere along the way their little trio of friends had been falling apart. Slowly and it had crept up on them unexpectantly. Roman found it almost ridiculous how well it fitted with their current storyline. He huffed and turned around again, feeling a tight feeling in his chest as he faced the empty bed in the hotel room. He usually shared with Seth, and Dean would have his own room. He was a more private person than the other two which had never bothered anyone.

After they had gotten the unavoidable script for their presumed break up, they hadn't spoken much among themselves. They'd all been waiting for it anxiously and now it was here, open on the table. They hadn't even really rehearsed the segment, almost as if pretending it wasn't there would make it go away.

When the time came to start their match, Seth had been so fired up. It had made Roman break out of character for a moment and laugh at his friend, the man he had come to hold so dear.

But the pain in his face and the doubt written all over it as he walked away from them, Roman knew it wasn't all an act. His own voice softer then he had intended when he asked the other what he was doing. The answer just made him clench his jaw in disbelief.

Behind the scenes the trio had been inseparable at first. Seth and him had always had a closer bond than with Dean, but the other never seemed to mind and loved to tease the other two with it. It had all started to change when Seth got a girlfriend and Roman himself spiralled a little out of control in his bedroom habits. Seth was around less and suddenly Roman was painfully aware of how close they used to be and how he couldn't act so freely anymore when Seth's girl was around. It was a strange and painful realisation. But neither of them said anything and it created a thin wall that had only grown thicker over the last couple of months. Dean noticed it perhaps even more than them and had to pretend not too. It took it's toll on everyone and when Dean had tried to talk to Roman, the Samoan had just gotten angry with him. He wasn't ready to deal with this. To deal with his feelings, or whatever was going on. The two got into fights over nothing, because Roman would feel on edge and as if Dean was critising him constantly.

Seth, as always lately, would try to get the two to on friendly terms again and to calm them down. Usually it worked on Roman. How could he deny those brown puppy eyes? Yet at other times he couldn't hold it back and it made him even more angry when Seth tried to intervene. Didn't he understand he was the cause of it in the first place?

Roman grunted and turned to look at the ceiling. That wasn't exactly fair. He couldn't blame Seth for the way he felt recently.

Whenever his brain tried to sort out his feelings lately, he tried to shake it off and focus on something else Hence he'd been sleeping around a little too much, he silently confessed to himself. Closing his eyes with a sigh, he was too tired to stop his brain now in the aftermath of that depressing segment.

It rushed over him like a tidal wave suddenly, everything falling into place. It made his mouth go dry and his chest ache. Clenching his fists by his side under the blanket as he realised. He was in love with his best friend.

He'd never had any sexual feelings for a man before and Roman just didn't know how to deal with it all. It made him feel out of control and something he didn't feel very often; frightened. He'd heared friends say before that for every straight person, there was at least someone of the same sex out there they could possibly fall in love with because their chemistry would be so good. He'd always laughed it off and shaken his head. He didn't have anything against gay people, but he'd always considered himself totally straight. He could say another man was handsome and all, but in a sexual way? He frowned at the thoughts running through his head. It felt so strange to him, because with Seth it wasn't even about gender. It was hard to pinpoint his feelings exactly, but with Seth it was just so different. It was just about them and how good the other would make him feel when they'd spend time together. It was just effortless.

Only recently when things had started going sour slowly between them, Roman had started experiencing more feelings of a sexual nature for his best friend. He'd tried to suppress it with drinking and more casual sex, but shamefully would feel himself long for the other who was now further away then ever since they started working together.

Roman's brain just wouldn't stop with the memories and emotions and he punched his pillow half heartedly. Pushing the blankets away, he slowly got dressed and headed out of the hotel room to find the nearest club or café or wherever he could get a drink.

Morning came and with it a dull, throbbing pain in Roman's head. Groaning and clutching the blankets a bit more tight, he tried desperately to fall into dreamless sleep again. No such luck.

As he got over his pain for a second the realised he wasn't alone in his hotelroom bed. It took him a moment before he realised what had happened last night. Bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes, he remembered meeting some punk looking girl. She'd stood out to him because of- her hair. It was two toned just like Seth's. Roman groaned again at the realisation and wished he could just disappear for a while. He'd never been such a mess before and he wasn't really enjoying the ride. Sitting up slightly, he wanted to check if she was still asleep and he could sneak off for a shower. But as he sat up, narrowing his eyes at the light in his hotel room, there was suddenly something that caught his eye and he looks at the little table and seats they always put in your hotel room. For a moment he's confused as he sees the two tone hair. He looks over next to him and sees nearly the same hair there, frowning and trying to think over the drums going off in his head, he looks over to the table again as the figure moves and he's suddenly staring into those deep, brown orbs he knows so well.

It takes Roman completely off guard and he just freezes, staring back at the other and blinking slowly. Suddenly alarm bells go off in his head and he uncomfortably wonders if /he/ has noticed the hair colour of his latest fling.

Seth sighs before he breaks the eye contact and then softly speaks, 'Didn't realise you'd replace me that quick.' He says and gives Roman a weak smile.

Roman just panics on the inside, more than he's ever done, but ever so cool on the outside as he gives Seth another blink before trying to find his words. His voice hoarse from last nights partying as he finally speaks up, 'Man, you just… where did you go?' He hates the way he sounds but he leaves it at that, swallowing awkwardly, not sure if he wants to continue talking with Seth at all at this point. Too dangerous.

Seth gets up and Roman tenses instantly as the other walks a bit closer to the bed. 'I thought we could all do with a break! I was always planning to come back the next day.' He said almost angrily and it takes Roman aback. They just stared at each other for a moment, before some rustling was heard and suddenly a girls voice breaks the silence.

'…hmm.. whass all that noise?' A slender arms drapes itself over Roman's chest as the girl presses her naked body up against him under the sheets and she opens her eyes. Roman's whole body is just a knot of tense muscle know as the first thing she does is stare right up into Seth's face and he looks back and forth between them awkwardly. Seth's face is strained and he presses his lips together into a tight line. The girl, still sleepy, slowly seems to realise something and she, to Roman's surprise lets out a laugh as she rubs her eyes and yawns.

'Oh I get it know' she chuckles as she wakes up more and winks at Seth, who seems confused and a little annoyed at the same time. Roman just stays as quiet as a mouse, trying not to move and hoping nobody will remember he's actually there.

Of course Seth couldn't just stay quiet and he actually asks '..Get what?'

The girl starts dressing herself unashamed and Roman catches Seth looking away awkwardly as she does so.

'You know!' she laughs as she pulls on her dress now and Seth looks back over, crossing his arms over his chest. She has a few piercings in her face and Roman vaguely remembers there being some more. He tries to focus on not moving again as he listens to her speak. 'Why he went for me so relentlessly,' she's still chuckling all the while. 'I was surprised, I mean look at him. I wouldn't have guessed I'm his usual type of girl, right?' she raises her thin eyebrow at Seth and realisation dawns on his handsome face. Roman feels as if a thousand ants are crawling up his body and he still tries his hardest not to move or make a sound. Both the girl and Seth are suddenly looking at him and he just blinks and looks away and let's out an unintelligent 'uhh' sound.

Seth shakes his head and the girl laughs again. She's done getting dressed and leans over to plant a kiss on Roman's head. He just lets it happen and tries not to look at Seth. 'Good luck.' She winks at his team mate before she grabs her shoes and heads out of the hotel room, leaving the two of them there.

This must be the most awkward and uncomfortable situation he's ever been in. Roman vaguely wonders if it'll turn into a funny party story later in life, but he finds it hard to see how it could.

'Uhhhh' he says again without even realising he's opened his mouth.

Seth stares at him some longer before he sits down on the bed and Roman thinks he can see the other man frowning.

'It's true, you know. She's not your type at all.' He tries softly, before turning to look Roman straight in the eyes, warm brown meeting slate grey. Roman swallows hard and looks at his lap for a second before looking back up. It's over. He might as well say it since he figures Seth already knows now. He can't find the strength to play it off as nothing. Not anymore.

'She reminded me of you,' he says in his deep voice, barely above a whisper. He finds it hard to breath for a second and all he wants is to reach out and touch Seth. Give his hair a stroke or his arm a squeeze the way they used to. But he just can't move.

'Rome..' he muttered and Roman saw the emotion in his face. He just couldn't distinguish any of them and it made him scared of what was to come. He didn't want to lose his friend any further than he already had these last months.

Seth looked away, as if it was to hard to speak his mind when looking the other in the eye now. Gritting his teeth before he continues, carefully choosing his words.

'I thought you… I mean you and me, I thought that was it… just friends.'

He stops for a second, but Roman just can't find any words to say. He's not sure if he understands what the other is implying. At the silence Seth squeezes his hands together in his lap before he softly continues.

'Me and Aimee… Roman, I decided to date her because I thought we were never going to go anywhere. But I guess… I see now why things started to get bad between all of us. It's because of her, isn't it?' There was an accusing tone in his voice and Roman frowned at the other when he finally looked at him again.

'Seth, I never knew you felt that way about me,' he said softly. Sure, the two were very close, Roman realised that a long time ago. But never had Seth actually tried to kiss him or anything like that, right? Roman frowned and pained his mind, thinking if he'd missed any blatant signs after all. They got the most touchy with each other during their segments because their energy and enthusiasm was just such raw emotion. And then there where drunk nights out where Seth would lean his head against his or fall asleep against his side on the cab to the hotel. Roman suddenly remembered a lot of drunken moments of himself reaching out for the other at the hips just to get his attention, pushing his hair away from his face and standing behind Seth, the other always leaning back into his chest. He felt uncomfortable and didn't really know how to process all this in his mind. Had it really been that obvious? Had he been the only oblivious one that hadn't realised it was more than friendship all along?

'I wasn't sure, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship,' Seth muttered softly, reaching out then to touch Romans shin lightly from where he was sitting next to him on the bed. Roman felt a shiver run thought his body at the contact and he shifts himself a little. There's a silence and Seth looks at the dark haired one and he lets out a soft laugh at the tension. Roman can't help it and he unfreezes, sharing a laugh with his friend, feeling some of that warmth they had between them before.

'So, now what..' The younger asks kind of sheepishly, raising his eyebrows at Roman.

Without thinking much about it Roman suddenly has an idea and he clears his throat

. Feeling awkward still as it seems everything is different now, but he knows he wants to do this. He needs to try otherwise he'll regret it forever.

'Let me take you out. I mean, just spend the day with me. No phones, no nothing. Just a day.' He hates how there's desperation in his voice, but quickly forgets about it when he sees Seth's surprised, but excited expression. The other is simply beaming and he playfully hits Roman in the leg. 'Alright!' and then he cheekily adds a 'Your treat~'

Roman chuckles and rolls his eyes before shooing the other off the bed. They both try to casually ignore Romans nakedness as he stands up and heads to the bathroom to have a quick shower. They shower together at shows normally, after all but Roman guesses it'll be a bit different from now on.

After a quick shower and some breakfast at the hotel food court the two men are ready to go. Seth is more quiet than usual but Roman can tell the other is excited to do something with him since it's been a long time. It's not back to what it was, but at least the tense anxious feeling that had been growing between them has somewhat disappeared. Roman realised this would just be one day. Like playing pretend, the thought made him shake his head at himself, but it was better than nothing.

Before leaving Seth had made a quick call to what Roman guessed was Aimee. It made him feel weird and guilty in a sense, but he shook it off. It's not like he was planning anything… like that. He just wanted a day without any worries with Seth. He'd made some quick arrangements on his phone himself before they headed out and hailed a cab into town.

Seth quickly snapped out of his silent mood and started guessing where they were going. Roman just laughed at the other's excited puppy behaviour. They were very different in that aspect and Roman wondered if that was part of their chemistry.

'Calm down babe, we'll be there soon.'

It was out before he realised it and his face dropped.

Seth snapped his head around to look at him, but his expression was soft and he offered Roman a small smile. As the other looked out of the window again, Roman took in a sharp breath as he felt Seth's hand rest on his knee lightly.

They used to call each other pet names all the time, before Aimee came into the picture anyway. But now there was suddenly a lot more meaning behind them and it made Roman's chest and head feel equally heavy. Shrugging it off as they reached their destination and Seth nearly exploded out of the cab. Roman laughed again and paid the driver before getting out with him. He'd gotten them tickets to see the local football team play since they both enjoyed watching any kind of sports. Usually they didn't have much time for these things so he knew Seth would enjoy it.

'Aww man! This is great Rome!' the other hugged him around the neck for a split second before he was half jogging over to the entrance and taking a picture of the stadium. Roman followed him along, sticking his hands in his pockets as he tried to suppress a lingering smile.

The game was enjoyable and the home team won. A lot of shouting happened from the duo as the players and manly hugs as they scored. Seth would lean into him in the small stadium seats now and then and Roman whole heartedly welcomed the touches. Only now did he realise how angry and miserable he had felt and acted these last months as his friendship with Seth had been taken away. Just being around the other lifted his mood.

After eating some hotdogs at the match and discussing the outcome with some locals and having some pics taken with wrestling fans they headed out and strolled through the city. Roman sometimes felt a bit awkward, not sure if this was an actual date or not. He'd want Seth to have a good time, but this was new for him. He wouldn't treat Seth he would a girl he'd take on a first date, surely.

When the half blonde spotted an Italian gelato shop he couldn't take his eyes off, Roman took him by the arm lightly to drag him over so they could get some. Seth picked chocolate and pistachio and Roman went with banana and yoghurt flavoured scoops. They ate them while continuing their stroll as the sun started going down. They went in and out of some shops to have a look at things, Seth nearly being an new pair of shoes but deciding against it in the end and Roman just rolling his eyes at him. It was still strange to Roman, this feeling of romance and attraction he felt for his male friend. Spending the day with Seth made him want more of it, but he just wasn't sure how or what exactly to do. So he let it wash over him, Seth taking the lead in most of their actions, exactly how it was in the Shield. Funny, that..

'You hungry yet?' He asked the other as he put a hand on Seth's lower back as the other was looking at some hats in some random store. It made him smirk that he got the others attention immediately as Seth turned to look at him.

'Yea I could eat. What do you feel like?'

They ended up in a steak house place with a private booth for the two of them. Seth ordered red wine to go with the steak and Roman snorted. He certainly wasn't a wine type of guy but Seth convinced him it would be good and he went with it. The food was great quality and the wine made their mood more relaxed. Roman soon feeling Seth's feet rub at his ankles under the table playfully. After their food they decided to move to the bar area in the restaurant, as it was pretty quiet and Roman had decided it was his turn to educate Seth on some good whiskey after all that wine.

Ordering them two double laphroaig's, his neat and Seth wanted his with some ice, and Seth soon started being even more talkative than he usually was. Roman had forgotten that Seth's alcohol tolerance wasn't _that_ good and perhaps mixing spirits wasn't the best idea. But Seth seemed to be enjoying the drink and himself so Roman wasn't about to complain.

They talked about a lot of random things. A lot of work talk was always involved because it was such a part of their lives. Talk about sports on tv. Seth got started about his music and at one point did his previous crazy intro dance which made Roman burst out laughing, especially at the expression of the old bar tender in the restaurant. He loved how carefree Seth was and it was infectious. After another few drinks the pair headed back to their hotel again as it was getting late.

Upon returning, roman suddenly noticed Seth staring at his crumpled bed for a bit longer than usual and before he could ask what was wrong, the other turned to him, all up in his face and said, 'What did you do with her? The girl that reminded you of me?' He was so close Roman could feel his warm breath on his skin and he pried his eyes away from the others mouth to look him in the eye instead. 'Seth…' placing a hand on the others elbow lightly, Roman shook his head. 'You know what we did, come on..' he said softly, his deep voice cutting through the silence.

The other looked away for a long moment, making Roman feel nearly desperate about what to do. Was he upset? The Samoan couldn't exactly tell. The younger one then placed both hands on Romans chest, leaning closer and giving him a look Roman hadn't seen before. It was somewhat pleading and awkward and it took Roman a moment before he realised what was happening.

'Rome..' Seth just muttered, his eyes flickering from his lips to looks at his grey eyes. Roman felt a rush of panic he hadn't felt since high school. It was weird being so up close to a male friend. Seth was handsome, he'd always thought that. But to be up close to him, to see his beard and jaw line, just everything so distinctly male. He thought it might scare him out of this crush or whatever it was, but it didn't. Even though it was weird and it made him want to awkwardly laugh at the strange situation, a feeling deeper inside of him only wanted Seth more. Just as he felt Seth hesitate and pull away ever so slightly, he grabbed the other by the arm with one hand, the other wrapping around his waist as he pulled him close without another thought, pressing their mouths together in a rushed kiss. The feeling of Seth's beard against his skin was alien, but not uncomfortable. Everything about being so close the other man was new, as he was used to touching a woman's shape and body in this situation. But even though the kiss was a bit hesitant and clumsy, neither wanted to stop. He tasted the smokey whiskey on Seth's tongue and only then realised they had deepened the kiss. Roman letting out a low purr pulling Seth against him tighter. The sexual tension and underlying want suddenly all pouring out of him and taking over, drowning out the alarm bells going off in his brain.


	2. Chapter 2

When Seth starts pulling back slowly, Roman lets him but makes a disapproving sound, opening his eyes to peek at his team member. To his surprise there's no shame or awkwardness as he looks at the other again. All he wants is to kiss Seth again and explore the other more, finding it too addicting as it's so different than touching a woman.

Seth brings a hand up to his lips and touches them, before his dark eyes go wide for a second and he frowns at Roman, shaking his head. 'I can't..' he says softly, and Roman suddenly remembers the other is in a relationship after all.

'Sorry,' Roman growls in his deep voice, still holding onto the others arm, giving Seth a squeeze before letting go. Feeling an emptiness gnawing inside of him as all contact is gone between them.

When he looked at Seth the other looked so helpless that he wanted to move in and just give him a hug like he normally would, but something was stopping him and he found himself rooted in the ground. 'What am I supposed to do now?' the younger one said in a desperate tone as he looked away, clenching his jaw.

Roman sighed and gave him in, lightly touching the others shoulder which made Seth look back up at him at once. 'Seth.. I'm not the right person to ask.' His eyebrows rose slightly before he let the other go again. Romans mind was still buzzing with the alcohol they had earlier and he was sure Seth was feeling the same effects.

'Let's just go to sleep, we'll talk in the morning.' The Samoan suggested and Seth just gave him a little nod, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. For a split second Roman thought about what would happen if Seth would pick him over Aimee. What then? Was Roman actually ready to be in a relationship with Seth? What did the other expect of him exactly if they would decide to do this? He quickly shook it off, stripping down to his boxers and crawling into his bed suddenly tired. Seth wished him a good night and he replied with a murmur. He was grateful sleep took him quickly and his brain could stop bothering him for a while.

When the new day come, Roman expected a lot of awkwardness, but to his surprise Seth had already left the room. It annoyed him a little, but he knew the other probably needed his space and he went to have a shower and pack, getting ready to travel to the next town on the schedule.

The three had their seats together and met up at the airport, Seth avoiding Romans looks and it made the other angry and desperate at the same time. He wasn't one to show his emotions so blatantly though, so he kept his stoic face on, giving Dean a 'Don't even ask' kind of look at the other just shook his head as his team mates.

A week went by and Roman had almost given up on anything happening. He'd just have to get over this crush he had on Seth. Surely overtime it would die, wouldn't it? He sighed, thinking of that day they had spend together and it just felt like a bad dream now. There was a knock on their hotel door and, Roman being the only one in there, slowly got up to open it.

As he did, his eyes met with Aimee and she nearly exploded the moment she saw his face. In surprise, roman let go of the door and she stormed inside, her small hands pointing at him and she was shouting and it took him a second before he realised what she was saying. 'Where is he!? Don't lie to me Roman, you guys are always together!' was something he picked up as she raged on and looked around the room. Roman just held his hands up in defence and frowned at the woman. 'Whoah, calm down Aimee, I don't know man, why don't you just call him?' he said, trying to calm her down, but she screeched over his words, apparently not really interested in listening. At that moment Seth peered around the open door, looking as if he'd just returned from the gym. He frowned, but his face turned to pure shock as he saw Aimee standing there. As she noticed him too she turned around and stormed straight at him, banging her fists against his chest, shouting accusations.

Roman just stared at the scene for a while, wondering what in gods name was going on here, before he felt sorry for Seth who nearly caught a punch in the face just now, but didn't seem able to move away from her.

Roman moved in and grabbed her wrists as gently as he could as he pulled her away from Seth, which made her rage even more, actually kicking Seth in the thigh as Roman pulled her off. 'Whoah, calm down Aimee! What's wrong with you guys?' Roman raised his voice now, something that made her stop what she was doing for a moment before she let out a bitter laugh. 'Oh shut up Roman, I'm sure you somehow advised him to break up with me! You're his best friend aren't you, I'm sure you talked him into it so he could go groupie hunting with you or whatever!' she yelled at him, Seth still standing in the doorway, hand resting over his leg where he just got kicked and he looked at Roman shakily.

'Wait… you- you guys broke up?' he said, looking over at Seth with a frown. He had no clue and felt a bit strange that his friend hadn't told him anything about it. He let go of the fuming girl now to approach Seth, pretty sure the hurt expression was showing in his face. 'Why didn't you say anything?' he didn't mean to sound so angry, but he couldn't help it. Only when he saw the others troubled expression did he soften a bit and he reached out to pull the other a bit closer into a manly kind of hug. He rested his cheek against Seth's head for a moment, muttering to the other it would be fine, don't worry.

Aimee had gone silent before she approached the two of them, her face tight and frowning, as if she was calculating something in her mind. She started to speak again, softly at first. Seth tensing up the moment he realised she was still there.

'Why wouldn't you have told Roman, Seth? He's your best friend,' she started, narrowing her eyes at the two, Roman keeping a protective hand on his friends shoulder, not sure what she was getting at at first.

'Maybe you didn't tell him because…because when I asked you if it was someone else, you lied to me. I can tell when you lie, you moron!' She yelled at Seth louder now as the other tried to avoid her looks, panic growing in his face as she continued her little tirade. She started laughing almost manically now, pushing at Seth's chest again, 'Oh my god! I can't believe it, please say it's not true right? It can't be _he's_ the other person!?' She pointed at Roman accusingly now and he felt his throat go dry within half a second. Seth had never been a good liar, she was right, and all he could do was give her a sorrowful look, he shook his head a little, unable to really speak and that was enough for her. She flew into another rage, hitting Seth wherever she could, screaming at him and some of the things she said… Roman had never thought those words could cause such a feeling of hurt and anger inside of him.

Seth didn't even really try to stop her as she punched and kicked him, but when Roman finally regained his senses he peeled her off him as gentle as he could, pushing her out of the room and closing the door behind her. He phoned security quickly just in case, before seeing Seth who was now sitting on the floor against the wall, with his head in his hands.

'Seth.. come on buddy, you're alright.' He said softly, kneeling down beside the other and touching his shoulder lightly.

Seth just sighed, shaking his head before looking up at his friend with a sadness that surprised Roman. 'I've just made my life into such a mess,' he croaked, before he suddenly let out a small laugh and rubbed his left eye that was turning blue and green slowly. 'Damn, she packed a punch though.' Roman let out a snort, brushing Seth's hands away so he could have a look. They spend the rest of the afternoon taking care of Seth's bruises and Seth telling Roman what had happened. How he'd broken up with her a few days after they'd been on their date because it had left him so confused. He had felt his relationship with Aimee was like a lie and he couldn't continue. She'd gotten very upset, to say the least. He apologised to Roman for not telling him and said he hadn't wanted to cause the Samoan any more worries. He also softly admitted that he wasn't sure about what to expect, feeling as if it was too soon to hop right into the next relationship.

Roman felt guilty suddenly and let out a sigh as he stroked the others hair without thinking about it, 'Seth… I wouldn't want to force you into anything.' His low voice just above a whisper now and Seth closed his eyes while leaning into his touch.

Dean dropped by later as he had heard some rumours about a crazy fangirl fight and laughed as he saw Seth's black eye. In the end he went out and for Seth and got him an actual gift basket and the three of them ended up watching some movies in the hotel. It was almost as if nothing had ever happened between them, but the way Seth would 'accidentally' brush his fingers against his or lean into him now and then made Roman's chest swell, even though he was scared to think of where they were headed next.

The next few days Roman tried his best to give Seth some space. Even though their breaking up the shield story line continued, they were stronger than ever backstage, the three of them. It had definitely lightened the mood.

After the three finished an intense workout session, Dean left early to play some basketball with Kofi and Seth and Roman where left getting dressed in the locker room. 'Wanna do anything later?' Seth said and Roman could hear how he had prepared himself to say this but tried to make it sound spontaneous. He smirked a little before giving the other a nod. 'Yea man, anything in mind?'

They settled for seeing a movie. There hadn't been much choice and they had picked some comedy as Roman wasn't a huge fan of horror flicks. Seth had teased him but stopped with a huff as Roman had suggested a second black eye wouldn't look bad on him. They found their seats and Seth was munching in the popcorn they bought like a madman which just made Roman laugh. Out of the three of them Seth ate the most junk food, but you would never be able to tell looking at him.

It was a week day and the movie had been playing for a while, so it wasn't a very busy night. They sat in the middle, having their row for themselves and there was a few couples scattered around them. About ten minutes into the movie he felt Seth's hand moving to rest over his knee shyly. he looked over, but the other kept his gaze on the screen and Roman smirked. He covered the others hand with his for a second, stroking Seth's fingers before sitting back to watch the movie.

Roman quickly lost interest in the movie though, and kept looking next to him, seeing Seth laugh at some of the lame jokes and it made him chuckle too. Soon he leaned closer, he couldn't help himself. When Seth noticed and turned to face him they bumped noses. Seth let out a nervous laugh and was about to ask something when Roman closed the space between them and kissed him full on the mouth.

Seth was taken aback by the other being so forward about his feelings suddenly, but he wasn't complaining. Roman was wearing his hair loose and Seth ran his fingers trough the soft strands as they deepened the kiss. Roman letting out a small moan against Seth's mouth as their tongues rubbed together sensually.

Seth's taste was still new to Roman and nothing like any women he'd ever kissed before, but he wanted more of it and wasn't able to stop. Roman liked the scruff of the other's beard against his face and how shy Seth actually was when kissing him back. It was his turn to move his hand over the other's knee and slide it down slightly to give the others leg a squeeze. He felt Seth jolt lightly at his touches and they broke away only seconds before Roman pecked his lips a few times again, giving Seth's lower lip a nibble before sitting back with a smirk plastered on his handsome features.

Seth leaned into the bigger man's shoulder with a happy sigh, feeling Roman plant a kiss on his head as he did so. They somehow found each others hands and held onto each other loosely. It felt strange, definitely, Even with women, Roman wasn't the most romantic or sensitive type. He just didn't know how those things came about, it was natural for him. But with Seth, as did everything with Seth, it just happened on its own. He was happy, but he knew it wouldn't be this easy in the 'real world'. Sure they could do whatever they wanted with each other behind closed doors, but he had worries about what would happen if they'd take a next step.

The movie ended and Roman honestly could hardly say what it had been about. He'd just been relishing being close to Seth in this new way. He could tell Seth was sleepy as the other rubbed at his eyes, coming back into the main area of the cinema where the lights were so much more bright.

Heading to a crowd of some other people coming out, Seth lightly grabbed the fabric of his sleeve to hang onto him and as they walked, his hand slid down to lightly grab Roman's hand. The older man froze for a second and it made Seth pull his hand back, but at the last moment Roman stopped him and held his hand. He didn't look at Seth, just let out a little grunt, and the younger one beamed at the fact the other held his hand in public.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: nothing is mine! etc note: hi everyone and thanks for reading :) there's some angst and mature stuff in this chap, just a heads up! I sometimes find it hard to write these two without getting too lovey dovey, so hope nothing is too ooc ^^; thanks for the reviews, love to read them! xx - The first person they told about the new depths of their relationship was Dean. The other rolled his eyes and made some comments about 'Please don't make me claw out my eyes guys,' but they could tell the other was happy for them and Dean kept acting like a cheerleader around them when they had a 'moment'. Roman wanted to punch him in the face for it, while Seth chuckled happily and would run around in his usual puppy like way. Weeks flew by like nothing and even though the two didn't really come out, a lot of people before had known they were closer than most friends so not a lot of questions were asked in the business. Seth would cling to him from time to time, but that wasn't really anything new. Roman had always been more of a private person when it came to relationships and the other understood that. It had been going smooth for them to say the least. Things had been a bit slow in the bedroom at times, Roman not sure what to do and sometimes just being overwhelmed by it all, but Seth was patient and even though he'd never done anything more than make out with a few guys in the past, it somehow came more natural to him. Their relationship grew and Dean often commented how scarily well they fitted together and hardly even argued. They'd been together for over 4 months now and Roman sometimes still felt like it was all a dream. Work was going well, his private life was going well. What more could he wish for? He smiled a private smile at the sleeping man next to him, moving his body just slightly so he could feel Seth's warmth against him. They were in the cab toward their hotel and Seth had been tired from the flight they'd just gotten off of. Roman was tired too, but he always felt like he had to be the one to stay awake. The one to keep an eye out. It had always been like that. Once they reached the hotel he woke Seth lightly and they stumbled into the hotel, finding their room and falling asleep in bed almost at once. When the morning came, Roman was woken up by Seth singing (or more like, screaming) along to some of his favourite music, rampaging through the room as he seemed to be unpacking some of his stuff. Roman groaned and then laughed at the other, sitting up some more as Seth gave him a smile and a little wave. 'Mornin'' Roman mumbled and Seth pounced on the bed, nearly head butting Roman in the process. 'It's our day ooofffff!' Seth half yelled in his face and Roman pushed his face away with a big hand, just making Seth laugh more as he was smothered. It had been a long time since they had any sort of break and Roman had nearly forgotten about it. Seth made him laugh again in the end and he pushed the other off as he headed to the bathroom. 'Anything in mind then?' he asked as he watched Seth bounce through the room again. When the Samoan was done showering and dressing himself Seth had nearly exploded from the time he'd spend waiting for the other. Roman just laughed and rolled his eyes, getting a peck on the lips from Seth before they headed out. There was some music shops and other touristy land marks to see here which Seth was telling him about and Roman just nodded and went 'uhuh' now and then. He didn't really care or mind seeing these things, as long as Seth was happy he would be. They had a good day out even though it was very touristy, but it was like that a lot with all the travelling they did. At least today they actually had time to sit down and enjoy some things properly. Seth had bought some new records he was excited about and a new game for is psp. Roman didn't play much games or anything, but he'd taken a liking to Seth's music. It was the end of the afternoon and they had ended up in the local park. Roman had spotted a hotdog stand and the two had made their way over to stand in line to order some food. Seth was chatting away about the things they'd seen today and Roman chuckled, listening to him. He'd wrapped his arm around the other's waist lightly and he knew it always made Seth's eyes light up a little more when the bigger man would show his affection like that in public. There was a group of guys standing close behind them in the queue and Roman vaguely heard a remark he thought might've been meant for them. He ignored it and tried to focus on Seth still chatting away. Seth leaned in a little to brush some hair from Roman's face without even thinking about it Roman gave him a little smile, but his expression turned dark as he heard the reaction behind them happening. 'Yea see! Look at them faggots, that should be illegal man!' The other's of the group joined in and Roman felt anger swell in his chest. He'd never felt anything like this as it wasn't something you ever faced being with a women. He had suddenly realised how strange it was how other people seemed to feel the privilege to judge their relationship. Suddenly he realised Seth had gone very quiet and when he looked into those brown eyes he felt himself grow even more angry. He turned towards the guys who were still talking about them and laughing among themselves now, 'You guys have a problem, or what?' He barked in that dark voice of his and it pleased him to see a look of doubt cross the instigators face when he realised what Roman actually looked like. The 'leader' of the little group seemed taken aback for a second, but his friends edged him on and he stepped a little bit closer, there where still some other people between them. 'Y-yea I do! Your kind should be locked up!' he shouted, being cheered on by his friends which seemed to feed his cocky behaviour as he crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his chin up at Roman. Roman gritted his teeth and held back a growl, feeling Seth pull on his arm now as he'd taken a step forward without even noticing. 'Babe, it's not worth it.' Seth said softly, but all Roman was seeing was red hot anger as the group started making even more fun of them, calling Seth his 'girlfriend' and telling him he should listen to 'her'. Making the decision to shake Seth's hand off without giving the other another look, he vaguely hears Seth say his name more firm this time, but he's already halfway there. The guy turns his face towards Roman again from laughing to his friends, only the realising the big Samoan has moved closer and Roman feels a sick pleasure rush through him as he sees the other's frightened expression. He lands a punch that hits the smaller man right in the nose faster than anything and it seems everyone around them has frozen for the minute. The guys hands automatically move to his face as he lets out a groan of pain, fuelling Roman's hunger to beat him to a pulp even more. He lets go, gives in to that feeling coming from deep inside. He'd been training to do this his whole life. Before the little douche can even properly touch his face Roman has already brought his knee up to push it hard into his left side, connecting with his kidneys. He hears Seth call his name again, more urgent this time and as he turns slightly there's suddenly one of the guys friends with a piece of wood he's gotten from somewhere. He takes the first hit, feeling pain rush shoulder as the guy hits him. He seems frantically happy at first he's hit the big man, but soon realises the mistake he's made as Roman lets out a roar and rips the piece of wood from his hands, tosses it aside and kicks him in the stomach. The guy falls back and to the floor and as he turns around to see if anyone else wants to have a go he sees the scared faces of the onlookers. He can vaguely hear sirens in the distance and he swallows, letting his arms drop by his side now as people take a step when he steps to find Seth. The other has a tight expression on his face, but grabs Roman's arm when the other comes towards him and Seth guides him to a bench. He sits down, only now feeling the pain in his shoulder where he was hit a little. Seth is kneeling down in front of him on the ground, touching his face ever so softly, worried look on his handsome face. 'Sorry,' roman croaks at him and Seth just shakes his head. The guys Roman got his hands on are still laying on the floor and their friends are trying to help them. They're kind of shouting things like 'What the fuck!?' but everytime Roman even lifts his head their way they avoid eye contact at all cost. 'You didn't need to do that,' Seth said softly, touching Roman's hurt shoulder lightly, making the other flinch. 'Yea I did though,' Roman just replied through gritted teeth. He reaches for Seth's hand and gives it a squeeze. There's a lot he wants to say, a lot he's suddenly realising that he never thought of before. But he doesn't know where to start so he stays silent. Everything kind of goes by in a haze for Roman was soon the police arrive and they get taken to the station in police cars, the guys whom he attacked in a separate one. Roman just felt like this wasn't really happening. He'd had some issues with controlling his temper when he'd been growing up, especially after a few drinks, but this had been different. It was a lot to suddenly realise that a lot of people were so distinctly against you, just for the person you loved. It hurt and it made him unbelievably angry and restless. He also felt a bit bad, having never realised before what it must be like to be different in anyway from society. When Seth touched his knee lightly, he looked up into worried brown eyes and he gave the other an apologetic little smile. 'Sorry, I dunno,' he said softly, Seth just nodding at him and soon they arrived at the police station. Roman was questioned and he answered everything as truthful as possible. Searching the faces of the policemen questioning him when the whole gay factor came to light. They seemed professional enough, which made Roman glad at least. There was some more questions, paper work to fill out and then they brought Seth in who was talking to someone on the phone before handing the phone to one of the senior policemen. Seth walked over to him and the other looked tired. The Samoan suddenly felt bad and wondered if it had all been worth it.. nudging Seth lightly before the other looked at him. ;They're just calling with the company. Man I had to explain to Vince himself what happened, I was shitting myself,' Seth whispers as he shakes his head, but Roman smiles with him when Seth let's out a laugh. The other could never stay in a bad mood long. 'What did he say?' Roman asks back softly as they're both still watching the policeman talk Seth's phone. 'Actually he was okay with it all. I really didn't think he'd be so layed back Rome, but he doesn't want it to get out in public though.' Seth looks at Roman now, frowning at his lover. Roman thought for a moment before shaking his head. 'I guess he has a point. It's not as if we wanted to go out in public with it, is it? He can't stop us from our family and friends knowing.' Seth just nodded and Roman wondered if the other felt differently about this. But there was no more time to discuss it now as the policeman hung up and handed Seth his phone back. Soon they'd let Roman go, even though he had to pay a fine, but it had already been cleared by the McMahon family before he even knew it. They were out on the street again and Roman just felt exhausted. Seth hailed them a cab and they were soon back in the hotel. It felt to Roman as if it had been days since they'd last been here. Seth started taking his clothes off and Roman just watched him for a bit before the other tugged at his shirt. 'Come join me,' he said simply, walking over to the bathroom and Roman slowly followed, taking off his clothes along the way. When he walked into the spacious bathroom, Seth was already underneath the shower, pushing his wet hair back with his eyes closed. Roman had to stop a moment to take in the sight of the other's body before joining him underneath the warm spray of water. Seth opened his eyes to look at him when Roman pulled him closer by the hips. Those dark brown eyes looked at him with unspoken words of worry and doubt. It made Roman's chest hurt and he pulled the other closer against him, leaning in to kiss Seth gently. It was unlike Roman to be so careful and it took Seth by surprise. The bigger man was usually passionate and took whatever he wanted and it made Seth feel even more emotional than he already was from today's earlier happenings. He clung to the other's neck and shoulders now. Needing him close. He needed to know if they were doing the right thing after all. When Roman went to deepened the kiss, Seth let out a small sound and pulled back to look into those stormy grey eyes for another moment again. 'Roman, I just need to ask.' He muttered, a hand resting over the other's heart as he avoided his eyes now. 'Are you sure this is still what you want? I don't want to be the.. I don't want you to regret this later on in life.' He said with a sigh, emotion pouring out with his words as he stared at his hand on Roman's broad chest. Roman was still for a good few seconds before the other grabbed his hand by the wrist and brought it up against his face. When Seth finally looked up at Roman he was almost shocked. It was always hard to read the bigger man as he had could shield his feels very well. But when he looked at him now, the look of sadness on his face was as clear as day and a wave of despair washed over him instantly. 'Look Seth, there's a lot I don't know, but I know I want this,' he motioned between them, his deep voice just sounding over the shower still running. 'I want you.' He concluded, holding Seth's gaze for a long moment before the other gave in to hug Roman tight, pressing his head against the others shoulder and just standing there under the water for a while longer. Roman nudges him so Seth looks up at him again and he claims his lips in his usual way, ravishing the other's mouth with a desperate need to be close behind it. Soon the shower is turned off and they stumble into the bedroom, finding the bed and falling onto it. Seth's laying ontop of Roman, kissing the bigger man's neck and down to his chest, making Roman chuckle and he feels the other's hands run down his back and sides. Seth sits up a bit more, shifting to rub their growing erections together teasingly. He gets another low moan from the man underneath him and it he reached out his hand to stroke Roman into being fully hard. It doesn't take much and he can feel his own cock throbbing at the thought of what's about to come. Roman enjoyed the teasing touches he was receiving, but he usually ended up being the one in control. Again after another few moments of Seth teasing him, he grabbed the other by the waist as he set up a bit, almost feeling as if he was doing some wrestling move and it made both them laugh. He'd flicked the other over so Roman was on top now, pushing Seth's legs apart some more to sit inbetween them as he hovered over his lover, leaning down for an open mouthed kiss. He reached blindly for the bedside stand drawer, pulling out the lube they kept in there. It had become almost second nature for the two to keep a bottle at hand by now. Roman wasted no time, coating his fingers in the sticky substance before pressing a finger against Seth's entrance. The other gasped and he soon felt Roman's other hand wrap around his cock to stroke him soothingly as he pressed his finger inside him. It had been awkward the first time they'd gone all the way and it had taken a few drinks to warm them up. But by now it was like second nature and the couple had quite the healthy sex life. Roman made sure to prepare the other well enough, as he'd hurt him at first and felt more than bad about it. Seth had laughed about how upset and embarrassed Roman had been about it all. It was endearing in a weird way. Another moan escaped Seth's lips as Roman pushed a second finger in, nudging them upwards the way the other liked, looking for that sweet spot inside of him. His other hand still stroking Seth lazily, before leaning down to steal another kiss. They were both panting and sweaty again by now. Roman pulling both hands back and positioning himself against the others tight entrance. Seth bit his lip, looking down their bodies a bit and Roman bends over to kiss his forehead before he starts slipping his tip inside. Seth threw his head back into a soundless moan and Roman groans. The other looks so perfect when they are close like this. He needs the other. He needs to be as close as possible. Feel their chemistry as they have sex, loose his mind and let everything go. He pushes in deeper, watching Seth writhe beneath him and the other let's out some curse words under his breath. As he's fully inside the leans over to nip at Seth's collarbone, nuzzling him with his nose. Roman's not a big talker between the sheets, but he has his ways to show Seth's exactly how good he's feeling. The younger is panting heavily, trying to adjust to the other inside of him, clinging to Roman's broad shoulders for a minute. 'Yea, ookay,' the mutters breathlessly and Roman wastes no time, starting to move his hips back and forth in and out of him. Roman grabs his hips and holds them up a bit more, pushing in at a better angle, making Seth see stars as he picks up the pace. With Roman holding his hips in place, his own hand automatically sneaks to his neglected cock and he starts stroking himself along with Romans thrusts. Watching Seth touch himself makes Roman even more aroused and he bites his own lip in anticipation. Pounding into him faster and harder, wanted to hear the other's pretty moans as he let's out a low moan himself. He feels the other all around him and it's pure bliss. He starts to feel Seth's movements get more jerky and he knows the other is close, looking down into hazy brown eyes as the younger pants his name sweetly. 'Rome.. I'm gonna- hngh.. ' Roman kisses his lips quickly, pulling almost all the way back before slamming into him again, making Seth scream. 'I know baby,' he purrs in his deep smooth voice, close to Seth's ear 'cum for me.' And that sends the other straight over the edge, his body spasming lightly as Seth arches his back off the bed. Roman watches him cum, speeding up his own movements as he can feel the knots in his abdomen coming undone. Seth is holding onto him, he feels his fingers digging into his back and he releases himself a moment later with a loud moan, burying his face in his lovers neck as the waves of orgasms rush through his body. They just lay there for a moment, tired and content, before Roman moves and slowly pulls out of Seth, the other making a small sound and pulling Roman against him into a huge once more. Seth is stealing kisses from his lips and Roman chuckles against his lips. He feels a warmth settle inside of him that was never there before. Sometimes it scares him, the things Seth can make him feel, but for now everything is just right. It's just the two of them, and the love shared between each other. 


End file.
